


Orgasm Friends

by KuriKoer



Category: Flashpoint (TV), The Hoarder (2015)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Condom, Cops, Crossover, Infidelity, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Wall Sex, married, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men in an alley. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgasm Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theicescholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicescholar/gifts).



One's a detective, the other in Special Response Unit. The detective just transferred from down in the States. They live side by side in nice houses in a pleasant suburb of Toronto, with their families - Ed has two kids, Vince has three. Their eldest are about the same age, teens who look like they might be starting to get to like each other, but Ed's second is just a baby, while Vince has two in elementary school. Sometimes they barbecue together on weekends.

Sometimes they meet at this bar, a cop hangout, when their hours collide. Have a few beers with Ed's team or Vince's partner. Sometimes they end up alone together, hailing a cab on the street and sharing a ride home. Sometimes they don't make it that far.

"Y'got... ya got a condom?" Vince panting, grunting into Ed's mouth and Ed moves back, surprised. They're in the alley behind the bar, and it's abandoned at this hour but still...

"I thought blow jobs," he says, and Vince drags him back into the kiss for a long moment before he says, 

"No, not enough. Want... want you to scratch that itch..." Now Ed grunts and if it was anyone else he'd say _not now, not like this, not here_ and he might say _you're drunk_ but it's Vince. In the past five months they've been doing pretty much anything besides that, and Ed knows that if nothing else, Vince knows what he wants. He's a go-getter, and he's high-strung and if booze helps him loosen up a little... Ed grunts again at the thought of loosening Vince up a little. He grabs the other man's narrow hips and pulls him flush against his own erection. Vince has long slim legs and he's wearing his after-hours jeans and Ed grabs two handfuls of ass and squeezes just to hear the other man moan.

"There's condoms in the bathroom," Ed finally says, "but I don't, I don't got lube..."

"Get a greased one," Vince pants, kissing under Ed's ear in a way that makes him crazy, but not too crazy to lose sight of the objective.

"That's not enough."

"Yeah it is."

Ed wants to argue but instead he runs a finger down the seam of Vince's ass over his jeans and even that is enough to make the other guy moan and rut against him shamelessly. He moves back, reluctant. "You sure?"

Vince nods eagerly and licks his lips. He's got a sneaky little tongue and Ed has to catch it, kiss him deep again. It's stupid hot, what Vince can do with his tongue, Ed thinks about all the things Vince has been doing to him with that tongue and Vince looks like he catches on because he glances down at the bulge in Ed's pants and licks his lips again. "Just hurry," he says, strangled and hitched while his hips keep jutting forward. Ed nods and practically runs back inside.

He has to wait a few moments, loitering while some guy washes his hands and looks at him funny, but that intruder finally leaves and Ed drops coins into the condom dispenser and gets a lubed one and prays Vince knows what the hell he's talking about. Ed has next to no experience in this, one time he tried it with his wife that didn't go well but then it hadn't been her idea and Ed was just hoping for something new. This, he's willing to bet, is something Vince knows about. When he's back outside, the bet pays off. 

Vince is leaning against the brick wall in the darkest part of the alley, but when Ed gets closer he sees Vince has his hand in his pants, and he's not jerking off. He's doing something else, he's - Ed realizes Vince is fingering himself. Vince meets his gaze and grins deliriously.

"Let me see," Ed groans, and Vince shimmies out of his jeans a little more, turns around. He's got two fingers in, and Ed kneels behind him and spreads open the flat, tight cheeks of his ass to see better. "Fuck," he says, almost reverently. He hesitates a moment and then screws up his courage and leans forward to plant a big wet kiss right above where Vince's fingers are pushing in.

Vince keens and Ed says _sshh_ and sticks his tongue in between Vince's fingers, and he hears muffled curses where Vince is biting on the sleeve of his leather jacket. He does it again, and again, and Vince moves his fingers wider apart, letting Ed slide his tongue all the way inside him. He's whining against the leather in his mouth. Ed has never seen anything sexier than Vince stretching himself open.

Eventually the muffled grunting from above becomes distinct words. "Fuck me," Vince is growling quietly, "fuck me, Eddie, fuck me already, fuck..."

Ed stands, wipes his chin with his sleeve. Takes his cock out, gives it a couple of strokes, hesitates again.

Vince turns his head and their eyes meet. "Fuck me, Ed, or so help me," he hisses. It could be funny except there's fire burning in his eyes. Ed hurriedly tears open the condom wrapper, slides it on his cock. Holds it against Vince's wet, stretched opening.

Vince leans on the wall with both elbows and sticks his bare ass back and Ed pushes the plump head of his cock past an incredibly tight ring of muscle and into a hot, soft grip. He groans and Vince hisses and pushes. Ed slides another half an inch inside and it's like a vice. His eyes roll back with the feeling of it. Vince is breathing harder.

"Careful," Ed says reasonably, except he sounds choked. He moves slowly, pulling out a little, pushing back in a little at a time.

"Be less careful," Vince says through gritted teeth. Ed hesitates, but then he listens to Vince and to his own body and pushes in a couple more inches than before.

Vince is swearing, but it doesn't sound like pain. Every few _fuck, fuck_ there's another _fuck me_.

So Ed does. Slowly but surely he keeps fucking in until his cock is all the way inside Vince, his pelvis flush against that bony ass and his balls swing gently to meet Vince's. Vince moans and leans in a little deeper, changes the angle and they both gasp. Ed because it's gone tighter suddenly. Vince because...

"Do that again," he whispers, and Ed does whatever he did again for another musical moan, and another. Before he knows it he's setting a pace, in and out, harsh short stabs into Vince whose swearing is now about fifty percent _yes_ and fifty percent every dirty word in the English language.

At first Ed had been too self-conscious to talk dirty, but they've been at it for months, and Ed learned a little about Vince's buttons, where they were, and how to hit them. He took to it like fish to water.

"You're so pushy," he growls now in Vince's ear, keeping his voice low, "so needy." Vince whimpers and thrusts back against Ed's cock spearing him. Ed chuckles. "You're a needy little slut, aren't you?" he murmurs. "Begging me to get your ass fucked out here in the street."

"Fuck me harder," Vince mumbles, voice raw, panting between words.

Ed slips his hand under Vince's thin t-shirt and scratches, long and slow, from his sternum down to where his cock curves against his abdomen. He bypasses that tempting hardness and goes back up to pinch a nipple, twist it hard. In the meantime he doesn't get much fucking done because whenever he pulls back, Vince chases him, eager for more. Ed gives up and uses both hands to grab Vince, hold him in place. He pulls all the way out, and then slams back in.

" _Yes_ ," Vince sounds triumphant, breathless. Ed does it again and again until he's sure Vince won't get in his rhythm, and then he reaches around and curls a loose fist around Vince's cock.

"Want it?"

"Fuck yes."

"Then beg me."

Ed waits. Vince hesitates. It's not pride, it's a game. It's a game Vince plays because of the rhythms inside his own head. Ed gives him one long stroke and stops.

"Come on. Say it."

In the meantime he enjoys this mind-numbing tightness, that pulsing heat around his cock. And if Vince liked being called a slut when he was sucking Ed's cock in the past, getting more and more enthusiastic with each slur, he's even hotter for it when it's like this - when Ed's fucking him. He clenches hard, moaning constantly.

"Say it, you little bitch, or you don't get yours," but words are easy, and stopping himself from jerking Vince off is actually harder on Ed. He likes the feeling of Vince's thick cock in his hand, likes using all the little tricks he knows to make the other man incoherent. Teasing like that is hell on both of them, and Ed's hand tightens around Vince's cock of its own accord. In the end, that's what tips the game.

"Please," Vince bites out, "please get me off, Ed. Please do it to me, make me come, fuck, please Eddie..."

It's a relief for Ed to finally give in, slam hard and jerk hard and hear Vince choke out curses through his orgasm. Nothing like the relief he gets a couple of minutes later when he's coming long and copious into Vince, well, into the condom, but it doesn't stop the flash of whiteout in his vision, the singing of fire and blood in his veins.

He slumps against Vince's back, resting his head on a leather-padded shoulder. For a long moment he hears nothing but the thunder of his own heart. Then he starts to notice Vince chuckling quietly under him. Ed lifts his head.

"Something funny?" he enquires.

Vince is still chuckling softly. "I needed that," he finally says.

"Bet you did," Ed says tiredly, fondly, and slaps one pinked, bare ass cheek. The shudder he gets in response doesn't go unnoticed.

They spend a few more moments in peaceful silence before Vince shrugs off the weight of the other man and straightens up. "Fuck, I feel sticky," he says and works the kinks from his shoulders. "We should… catch a cab."

"You should probably pull your pants up first," Ed retorts. He helps, or hinders, the process. He has to grab Vince's ass at least one more time before it's covered with black denim and disappears from view.

They walk, or amble, out of the alley and into the street where they wait for a passing cab. Vince turns his head to Ed.

"I'll see you Sunday," he says conversationally. The wives have a brunch sort of half-planned.

"Not if I see you first," Ed replies lazily. He feels good. There's warmth washing all over him. Vince looks more relaxed than he's seen him in a long time.

He gets an unexpected wave of heat flooding his sated cock when Vince slides into the back seat of the cab after him and winces when he sits down. Some kind of dark lust at the thought that he did this. It makes him frown.

Vince notices. He leans closer and murmurs in Ed's ear, "I'm gonna feel this tomorrow."

That doesn't help. Ed's frown deepens. He doesn't know how to ask the other man if he's hurt. Vince lets his head fall back against the seat and grins, the look on him pure satisfaction.

"You're good, though?" Ed has to make sure. Vince glances at the cabbie in the mirror before he turns his head and winks at Ed.

"Never better," he whispers. The rest of the ride is silent.


End file.
